A Despedida Perfeita
by BellsBeckettStana
Summary: Alexis vai para a faculdade, e seu pai e sua avó estavam melancólicos. Como namorada de Castle, Kate se sente obrigada a tirar aquela família da melancolia, e ela faz isso com a melhor despedida de todos os tempos.


A Despedida Perfeita

Alexis tinha se formado e estava partindo para a faculdade, para começar um novo capitulo da vida. Hoje, o clima da casa do autor de best-sellers era de recomeço, mas havia um ar de tristeza pairando no ar, colocando lágrimas nos olhos de todos no ambiente. Alexis guardava a o primeiro capítulo de sua vida em caixas de papelão. Mas faltava uma coisa: Os sabres de luz. Os sabres que ela tinha brincado com o pai desde pequena. Os sabres que tinham ajudado na sua decisão de praticar esgrima. Os sabres que formaram laços de amor e carinho com o homem criança que brincou com ela assim que ela conseguia agüentar o peso daquela vara de luz, que no início, tinha o tamanho dela. Os sabres de luz que ela vendeu para comprar sua scooter, mas depois desistiu. Anos e anos de tradição que agora acabaram, e ela queria só mais um tempo para aproveitar aqueles sabres de luz, que foram a melhor lembrança de sua infância. Ela chorava nos braços de sua avó e de seu pai, lembrando do primeiro capítulo de um ótimo livro que é sua vida.

Kate sabia que a casa iria ficar vazia sem Alexis. Mas pela primeira vez na vida, não sabia o que fazer. A família chorava num conjunto que infelizmente, ela não fazia parte. Mas ela queria fazer. E ela queria mesmo. Alexis ia embora amanhã ao final da tarde com seu pai. Ela ainda tinha tempo de fazer uma surpresa para eles. Mas qual? O que deixaria todos daquela família felizes e daria um encerramento naquele rio de lagrimas? Tic. Ela teve uma idéia.

Rick deu a mão a ela e perguntou se ela ia ficar para o jantar. Kate respondeu:

-Sinto muito Ricky, mas esse é o seu momento com Alexis e com a sua mãe. Aproveite-o, que amanhã de manhã, eu estarei aqui para ajudar com tudo o que vocês precisarem, incluindo apoio moral.

-Ok. Você tem razão. Alexis precisa de mim.

E os dois deram um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo de cinema, daqueles onde tem muita paixão, muita química e paixão. Mas é claro, um beijo com muito carinho. Castle fechou a porta, e Kate ficou lá fora, pensando em como ia fazer isso. Pensou se a relação não estava indo muito rápido, se ela queria isso mesmo. Talvez seja melhor as coisas irem mais devagar. Talvez ela esteja com medo de uma relação séria, ou pelo menos uma relação que ande muito rápido. Talvez ela esteja com medo de dizer "eu te amo". Ela botou a mão na sua calça e sentiu uma coisa diferente. O seu distintivo. Ela queria vê-lo, tocá-lo, sentir seu distintivo em suas mãos. Mas ela não podia. Seu distintivo estava na mesa da capitã Gates. Isto é, da última vez que ela viu estava lá. Foi para casa.

No dia seguinte, Kate estava na porta de Rick às 07:30. Martha abriu a porta para ela. Alexis e seu pai estavam comendo panquecas com sorrisos de _chantilly_.Kate deu um beijo na testa de Castle e sentou com eles:

-Então, Alexis, o que você vai fazer no seu último dia antes de ir para Stanford?

-Na verdade, eu não sei. Estou pensando em ficar em casa mesmo.

-Ficar em casa? Besteira. Vai se vestir, que eu vou levar todo mundo para um passeio.

Todos se arrumaram rapidamente, perguntando o que Kate tinha programado e aonde iria levar eles. Todos saíram na Ferrari de Rick, Kate dirigindo. Ela levou todos para o Central Park, onde estava seu carro. Lá dentro, havia uma bolsa muito grande e cheia. Ela foi até o seu carro e pegou uma coisa dentro da bolsa. Uma cesta de piquenique. Uma GRANDE cesta de piquenique! Com pães, bolos, sanduíches, e waffles. E muitas bebidas. Todos fizeram um grande lanche daquela cesta. Mas, durante toda a manhã, Rick, Martha e Alexis olhavam para aquela bolsa ainda cheia:

-O que há dentro daquela bolsa? –Perguntou Castle

-Que bom que você perguntou, Ricky! Vou lá buscar.

Kate foi até o seu carro quase saltitando de felicidade. Pegou a bolsa, e lentamente trouxe até a família que estava morrendo de curiosidade. Todos olharam a bolsa ao mesmo tempo e viram o que tinha lá: Laser Tags! 4 conjuntos de laser tags. Era a perfeita despedida. O laser tag tinha sido a atividade mais praticada com Alexis e seu pai. Por sua vida inteira, desde que ela conseguia enrolar seu dedinho no gatilho, essa era a brincadeira favorita deles. E agora, todos jogavam no Central Park.

No meio do jogo, Rick estava atrás de uma árvore, quando sentiu alguma coisa no seu ombro. Ele apontou a arma.

-Calma! Eu só queria te dar um beijo!

E ela dá "O" beijo. O melhor beijo que ela já tinha dado. E aquele era o melhor beijo que Rick tinha recebido. Era perfeição. Era tudo. Era o mar e as estrelas. Era o sol. Era a lua. Era tudo que nenhum deles tinha sentido num beijo. Era o amor. E pela primeira vez, simplesmente saíram as palavras. Elas saíram facilmente. Eram as palavras mais bonitas que ela já tinha ouvido:

-Eu te amo, Katie.

Ela não pensou. Era fácil demais. Não existia outra resposta, se não:

-Eu também te amo, Ricky.


End file.
